chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Hole
s are recurring obstacles in the ''Chicken Invaders'' franchise. They are used as a method of transportation, although they are notoriously unreliable, as their physics have yet to be fully understood by most races, however the Space Burger Corporation knows how to use them effeciently. Chickens also appear to know how to use them. History ''Revenge of the Yolk'' Black Holes first appear in Revenge of the Yolk, in the Chapter 1 cutscene. A single Black Hole appears behind the Hero as he tries to defend himself against The Yolk-Star™'s attack. He ends up falling into it and teleporting to the other side of the Milky Way, 100000 light years away. From there, he tries to return to the Solar System to stop the Yolk-Star™. ''Ultimate Omelette'' Black Holes reappear in Ultimate Omelette, where they are still used in cutscenes. Hen Solo Portal Hen Solo uses one to warn the Hero of the recently finished Egg Cannon. He and the Hero use it again. The Hero ends up in the Foreign Galaxy, in the Chicken Testing Site, while Hen Solo emerges few star systems away. Foreign Galaxy's Supermassive Black Hole The Hero arrives there at the beginning of The Planetary Egg City chapter. After destroying the Planetary Egg City, Hen Solo arrives. He convinces the Hero to use it, which has him end up in the Retro Galaxy. Retro Galaxy Portal The Retro Galaxy has a way out, which is the portal guarded by the Alien Mothership. Once the Hero uses it, he ends up in the Supernova Galaxy. Supernova Galaxy's Black Hole The Supernova Galaxy has a Black Hole which was still forming at the time the Hero arrived there. He used it, and he ended up in the Foreign Galaxy again. Foreign Galaxy's Space Burger Portal Foreign Galaxy has another Black Hole, which has led the Hero to the Space Burger Galaxy. It's guarded by the Giant Robotic Space Crab #3. Milky Way's Space Burger Portal This Black Hole is one of many owned by the Space Burger Corporation, which they use to deliver food to their stores in the Milky Way. The Hero used it to end up there, but he had to defeat the Iron Chef first. ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Black Holes return in Cluck of the Dark Side, but this time around, they get used as obstacles in Black Hole Skipping waves (Wave 8 and 99). Enemies in those waves, including Chicks, Chickens, and UFO Chickens, are able to travel through one Black Hole and pop out of the other one. The only way to destroy a Black Hole is to get rid of all enemies in the wave, after which they will poof. Touching a Black Hole without any enemies using it won't kill you (it used to in the Beta versions). ''Universe'' Black Holes reprise their roles in the Black Hole Skipping waves yet again, with their behavior unchanged. They can also be found out in the galaxy, usually inside of voids. There are about 20 of them present, and they require the Gravity Nullifier and Event Horizon Stabilizer in order to be orbited. The only Missions they have are Retro Missions. Those Black Holes can also be used to travel around the galaxy faster without losing as much Fuel, but it's only possible to do with those that have been already orbited. Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Chicken Invaders Universe